Así me siento
by Aetit
Summary: -La miras a los ojos mientras contestas “Así me siento” y ves en sus ojos el entendimiento que necesitas, la fuerza que os hará salir de ésta como siempre habéis hecho, juntos.- H/Hr AMISTAD. Basado en esta frase de la sexta peli de la saga. R


N.A: Esta frase me llamó mucho la atención la primera vez que vi la peli 6 de Harry Potter (sí, ya la he visto dos veces. Lo sé, soy friki pero no puedo [ni quiero] evitarlo…) y la idea de escribir algo sobre ella no me ha dejado tranquila, así que aquí estoy… por cierto la frase la saco de la peli doblada al español de España. ((Ey! es lo primero que escribo en Harry POV, espero que les guste el fic)

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío: el personaje es de JKRowling, la escena es de la peli Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo (lo siento gente, pero me niego a llamarlo Misterio del Príncipe) que obviamente pertenece a la Warner. Vamos, que yo no gano dinero con esto, pero me lo paso bomba y gasto electricidad del portátil!

**Así me siento**

Ron dándose el lote con Lavender Brown en medio de la sala común resulta una experiencia extraña, sin embargo no puedes evitar pensar con un poco de resentimiento que al menos él se lo pasa bien.

Te vuelves hacia la derecha buscando a Hermione, pero ella no está. De repente caes en la cuenta, ¡Hermione acaba de ver a Ron besando a la insulsa de Lavender! Sales tras ella y la encuentras llorando rodeada de pájaros. Te dice que son para practicar pero sabes para lo qué son, para que ella misma se dé cuenta de lo buena bruja que es, para que en lugar de compadecerse de sí misma dirija su furia hacia Ron por no ver más allá de las apariencias y dejarse embaucar por lo superficial. Te dan ganas de menear la cabeza y girar los ojos como ella hace contigo cada vez que haces algo estúpido pero ahora mismo eso sería cruel y no quieres meter el dedo en la llaga, no cuando acaba de ser abierta y está empezando a sangrar. Así que bajas la mirada y te sientas junto a ella en el suelo, en ese pequeño escalón en donde tantas y tantas parejas realizan sus "actividades extraescolares". Vosotros os quedáis allí sentados, pero tu mente está ahora de vuelta en la sala común, donde es bastante probable que Ginny y Dean estén celebrando la victoria del equipo, y entonces notas de nuevo ese dolor indescriptible e indefinible que te atenaza cada vez que piensas en ellos.

Hermione te mira y como si te leyera el pensamiento te pregunta sobre lo que sientes al ver a Dean y a Ginny juntos. Esa cuestión, que en cualquier otro contexto podría haber resultado un poco incómoda ahora mismo te parece insoportable. Nunca has podido contestarla, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Intentas balbucear una respuesta que pueda resultar un poco coherente pero tu amiga es una de las personas más inteligentes que conoces y sabes que no se va a dejar engañar fácilmente. Sin embargo ella no hace caso a tus balbuceos y te dice que lo sabe, que se ha fijado en como la miras. Eso te lleva a reflexionar acerca de si Ron también sospecha algo, pero esa idea se te borra de la mente en cuanto ves a tu amigo y a La vender acercarse hacia donde vosotros estáis. Si Ron no se ha dado cuenta de que Hermione está loca por él, y peor aún, que él también está loco por ella, lo más probable es que ni siquiera sospeche lo que pasa por tu mente cada vez que ves a su hermanita. A veces te gustaría que lo hiciera, y que así desapareciera la carga de sentir que traicionas la confianza de tu mejor amigo.

Vuelves a la realidad y oyes a Lavender diciendo que ya tenéis ocupado ese rincón. Hermione se levanta de un tirón y lanza sus hermosas aves a Ron quien las esquiva mientras ellas se estrellan contra el muro. En el preciso instante en el que tu amigo se va con Lavender, probablemente a compartir otra sesión de besuqueos, ocurre.

Hermione se rompe, la herida ahora sangra a pleno chorro. Quizás no literalmente, pero ves como si lo tuvieras ante tus propios ojos la forma en que su corazón se cae a pedazos, del mismo modo que sus hermosos pájaros se quebraron contra la pared. Te deslizas junto a ella y le agarras las manos intentando al menos servir de apoyo moral mientras sigues pensando que es imposible elaborar una respuesta a su pregunta. Al menos para ti lo es, ya que nunca has sido demasiado hábil expresando tus pensamientos en palabras.

Sin embargo, caes en la cuenta de que sí que puedes expresar el dolor, la frustración, la soledad, la impotencia, el desánimo... y en solo tres palabras, tres míseras palabras que en cualquier otro contexto no tendrían ningún significado pero que ahora son vuestro mundo. Vuestro y de ellos, porque aunque estéis físicamente solos sabes que Ron y Ginny están ahí como dos losas en vuestros corazones, que ahora duelen como si fueran uno solo.

Nunca dejas de acariciar sus manos, quieres que ella sienta que estas con ella en esa soledad que también es tuya, que sepa que la podéis compartir para que no duela tanto, para que no queme como si os estuvieran arrancando algo y la herida, algún día, cicatrice. La miras a los ojos mientras contestas "Así me siento" y ves en sus ojos el entendimiento que necesitas, la fuerza que os hará salir de ésta como siempre habéis hecho, juntos. Después de todo, una carga no pesa tanto si es compartida.


End file.
